TheMysteriousMrEnter
John Enter (born July 21, 1992 as Jonathan Rozanski), known better as TheMysteriousMrEnter or simply Mr Enter is a YouTuber and reviewer best known for his Admirable Animation and Animated Atrocities series. He harshly criticizes TV episodes he dislikes and highly embraces TV episodes he does like. Reviews Mr Enter often reviews episodes of animated TV shows but also reviews internet sketches and a few animated movies. He has a prominent moral compass and takes the concept of right and wrong very seriously. He used to be a brony reviewer, and during that time he made reviews on every episode from the first four seasons of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. For his Admirable Animations, he reviews episodes from shows like Courage the Cowardly Dog, Gravity Falls, Teen Titans, Samurai Jack, and Powerpuff Girls." ''He prefers the late 90's era, late 2000's era, and 2010's era shows. For Animated Atrocities, his list is mostly ''SpongeBob (though he did some episodes for Admirable Animation), but he's also included Chicken Little, Tentacolino, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (regrettably, because he loves that show and Lauren Faust), Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Cars 2, and Teen Titans Go!. He also includes dropped pilots like The Groovenains or Bubsy. Mr Enter also has done lists before. Some included in other episodes, and some are just regular videos. His lists are the "Top 10 Worst Patrick's a Prick Episodes", "Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns", and "Top 11 Worst Episodes Reviewed". He has a top 5 most hated cartoon episode list ever. This includes the SpongeBob episodes "One Coarse Meal" and "Seahorse Seashell Party". At the top of the list is "1 Night in Gottlieb" from Allen Gregory, an animated show that he used to consider the worst to have been ever made until Breadwinners, Mr Pickles, and Adult Party Cartoon topped it. Vlog He uploaded his first vlog shortly after his "Truth or Square" episode on August 10, 2014. He addressed many points about his personal life and the future of the channel. It can be found here. Personal life Mr Enter has Asperger's syndrome and has been bullied in his life before. He also claims to have lived in a dysfunctional family where he subtly hints that he had abusive parents. Enter is asexual, and he is also an Agnostic Atheist. Mr Enter is also a fan of art, as shown by the thumbnails of his videos being animated in MS Paint. Even his profile picture is a MS Paint drawing of him, suggesting that he is camera shy. Criticism Mr. Enter has been criticized by various YouTubers (MacboyReducX, Clay Claymore, TVBRobotnikReturns, etc.) due to how serious he believes children's cartoons should be taken, his opinions in some arguments, what some people believe to be a lack of understanding of humor, and the content he is working with. Enter has been criticized for his views on trolling, which he believes is the same thing as cyber bullying, as seen in his Admirable Animation review of "Troll", which is a poem created by Shane Koyczan. Category:YouTubers by number of subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Autistic